Diskussion:Lune Oddo Divinian
Lesenswert Kandidatur Juli 2008 (erfolgreich) Die Kandidatur lief vom 20.Juli bis zum 27.Juli.2008 * : Ich bin heut morgen über diesen Artikel gestolpert, und hab ihn dann aus Langeweile mal gelesen. Und ich sehe eigentlich nix was gegen lesenswert spricht, er hat eine gute Sprache, einen Persönlichkeitsteil, der Artikel ist besser als der von der WP (ok, das ist keine große Kunst, aber na ja) und scheint auch vollständig zu sein. Es ist zwar nur ein Zitat drinnen, aber die sind ja keine Pflicht, auch wenn ein paar den Artikel zweifellos besser machen würden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:35, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schöne Arbeit, sollte gewürdigt werden. 'Bel Iblis' 02:28, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht so klar, saubere Arbeit. Jaina 17:47, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Nach der Korrektur steht einem Pro ja wohl nichts mehr im Wege:) Schöner Artikel! '''Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke)' 20:03, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Rein sprachlich spricht nichts dagegen, auch wenn die Absätze zum Ende hin recht kurz ausfallen. Der Artikel ist relativ kurz, kommt anderen lesenswerten in den Bereichen Sprache und Informativität recht gleich. Ich würde das nicht auf einem Schrein verewigen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es völlig ausreicht, um sich in die Kategorie der Lesenswerten einzubinden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:19, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, hat eine Auszeichnung verdient! Bossk89 15:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich bin über die Kandidatur sehr erfreut; das habe ich gar nicht erwartet. Da ich der Autor des Artikels bin, werde ich natürlich bei neutral bleiben. Ich kann ja mal nach ein paar zusätzlichen Zitaten suchen ... Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 10:42, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel wirklich nicht schlecht, nur stört mich die Sprache an einigen Stellen. Z.B. kommt mir zu oft der Satz dass er machtsensitiv war vor, das könnte man sicher auch anders formulieren. Außerdem wäre ich noch dafür diese Stelle abzuändern Trever und Maggis, der sich zuvor Trever angeschlossen hatte, weil er es in der Akademie nicht mehr aushalten konnte, waren mit einem Schiff aus der Akademie geflohen und flogen gerade in der Nähe des ImPal OpRek, als Trever zwei Gestalten, die er als Lune und Ferus identifizierte, hinunterstürzen sah, weil sowas echt nicht schön zu lesen ist. Bei dem Persönlichkeitsabschnitt (schön, dass einer da ist^^) werden zu oft Worte und der Inhalt wiederholt: gleich zweimal das Wort früh in dem ersten Satz, danach wird gesagt, er sei seinem Alter voraus und im nächsten Satz steht nochmal dasselbe. Sowas kann man, selbst wenn man es zweimal erwähnen möchte, anders schreiben, wodurch es auch gleich schöner zu lesen wäre. Übrigens brauchen wir keine Einzelnachweise, aber das nur so am Rande. Ich kenne mich mit den Büchern nicht aus, also weiß ich nicht wie viel zu Lune gehen würde, aber ich denke mal, dass ist schon ordentlich was. Könnte man noch sagen, warum er denn vielleicht niemals eine Jedi werden könnte? Jetzt wegen seines hohen Alters oder anderen Gründen, ich habe keine Ahnung, bin aber bereit wenn die Mängel ausgebessert worden, Pro zu geben. Jaina 16:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe nun einige sprachliche Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Du hast in deinen Kritikpunkten völlig recht, Jaina. Nur wurde der Artikel nicht von mir aufgestellt; eher in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion Bild:;-).gif und für mich sehr überraschend, sodass ich vorher keine Überarbeitung machen konnte. Ich hoffe, dass es so nun besser ist und falls noch etwas verändert werden sollte, kann ich es gerne noch machen. Nur wegen der Einzelnachweise: Wenn sie wirklich so störend sind, könnte man sie wegmachen. Nur hätte ich gerne noch ein paar andere Meinungen. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:37, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Die genauen Gründe, warum er niemals ein Jedi werden würde, werden im Buch nicht genannt. Ich denke aber mal, dass es wegen den neuen Umständen nach der Order 66 und dem Imperium ist. – Andro Disku 17:43, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Alles klar, dann kannst du es ja auch nicht hinschreiben. Jaina 17:47, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt noch etwas zu dem was nach der Injektion des Mittels mit Lune geschieht. Es wird zwar gesagt, dass er es bekommt, aber nicht, ob es auch wirksam ist. Ansonsten denke ich steht einem Pro nichts im Wege. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 19:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke für den Hinweis, Roan THE ONE. Ich hatte nähmlich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er das Mittel NICHT bekommt - es dringt vielleicht indirekt durch, jedoch ist es ein peinlicher Fehler meinerseits und ich bitte, das zu entschuldigen. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:45, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist doch kein Problem. War ja nur ein Satz mehr im Endeffekt;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:03, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Damit hat der Artikel mit sechs Pros und einem Neutral die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel bestanden:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:14, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST)